


It's Raining

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [57]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, It's raining, raining is cosy, shameless fluff, this is ridiculously short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is there to do when it rains?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Raining

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on August 15th at 12.30 am, it’s ridiculously short, but I figured I’d post it anyway.

 

* * *

"It's raining."

"Brilliant deduction, Molly."

She rolled her eyes. "That wasn't a deduction. I was merely stating fact."

"Mmmm."

She rolled her eyes again before proceeding to scrunch up her nose.

"I hate having to go to work in the rain," she groused.

"Then don't go." Sherlock reached out for her hand and pulled her back to the bed. "Stay here with me," he offered.

She smiled. "That sounds like an excellent idea!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was short ... heh ...


End file.
